Реплики Уикерботтом
Уиккерботтом - надменная старуха-библиотекарша, впрочем весьма эрудированная. Но что есть эрудиция как не пыль вытряхнутая из книг в пустой череп? 'Wickerbottom' 'Tools' Axe- "A dual inclined plane attached to a lever."(Обоюдоострое лезвие, прикрепленное к рукоятке) Luxury Axe- "That's one fancy axe."(Вот это модной топор) Shovel- "It's a shovel. Surely you've seen one before?"(Это лопата. Наверняка вы уже видели это раньше) Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig holes."(Я не могу ждать, чтобы начать копать ямы) Кирка- "Специальный топор для рубки камней." Opulent Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?"(Эй, разве золото не мягкое?) Razor- "A personal hygiene implement." Razor (can't shave)- "I would really rather not."(Я и в самом деле не могу) Razor (nothing left)- "It's already smooth, dear."(Кожа уже гладкая, уважаемые) Razor (Shaving a waken beefalo)- "I think he might object to that."(Я думаю, что он может возражать против того, что я делаю) Молот- "A worker's tool."("Рабочий инструмент") Pitchfork- "It's design is effective at loosening earth."(Это устройство эффективено для рыхления земли) (перевел MrLalabai если дальнейший перевод нужен, то писать в ЛС) 'Lights' Campfire and Fire Pit Campfire (upon being built)- "A camp fire." Fire Pit (upon being built)- "A fire pit." Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "A perfectly average fire." Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire could use some more fuel." Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "The fire is almost self-extinguised." Fire Pit (burned out)- "I can re-light it." Campfire (burned out)- "I can re-light it." Torch- "An improvised handheld light." Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." Pumpkin lantern- "Spooky!" 'Survival' Fishing Rod- "Hook, line and stick!" Bird Trap- "A simple clap-trap for birds." Strawroll- "Crude bedding." Tent- "Sleeping in there is going to give me a stiff neck." Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in" (generic) Trap- "A simple stick-and-basket trap." Bug Net- "The tool of entomologists." 'Food' Crock Pot Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" Farms Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot- "A small cultivated patch of ground." Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (growing)- "The plants are extracting minerals from the ground." Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (needs fertilizer)- "It has been rendered infertile for lack of nutrients." Ice Box- "It is a crude heat exchanger." 'Science' Science Machine- "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." Alchemy Engine- " It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." 'Fight' Spear- "Ancient weapons technology." Boomerang- "It's a flat aerofoil." Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." Fire Dart- "Improvised inflammatory device." Grass Suit- "Surprisingly effective with enough layers." Logsuit- "Crude plate mail cobbled together from log sections." Marblesuit- "An interesting choice of materials." Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." (generic) Bee Mine- "It buzzes when I shake it." (generic) Tooth Trap- "It's covered with a thin film of canine digestive fluid." 'Конструкции' Bee Box Bee Box- "A crude apiary." Bee Box (with no honey)- Bee Box (some honey)- "I can harvest honey from it." Bee Box (full with honey)- Bird Cage Клетка - "This will safely contain one avian specimen." ("Она позволит благополучно содержать одну пернатую особь") Клетка (занята) - "He is contained." Клетка (птица спит) - "Shhhhh!" ("Тссссс!") Pig House Свинарник - "The pig creatures have such prosaic taste in architecture." ("У свиносуществ довольно прозаический вкус в архитектуре") Свинарник (занят, свет горит)- "I wonder what they do in there." ("Интересно, что они делают там.") Свинарник (занят, свет не горит)- "That was quite rude." ("Это было довольно грубо.") Walls Hay Wall (inventory)- "Hay bales." Hay Walls (placed)- "I don't trust that wall." Wood Wall (inventory)- "Deployable pickets." Wood Wall (placed)- "That offers some protection." Stone Wall (inventory)- "I'm not sure why I can carry so many of these." Stone Wall (placed)- "That is quite secure." Chest- "A storage chest." Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards" Cobblestones- ""Hastily cobbled stones." 'Refine' Rope- "A short length of strong hemp rope." Boards- "Roughly hewn wood boards." Cut Stone- "Some smoothed rock slabs." Papyrus- "Thin sheets of cellulose and lignin." 'Magic' Meat Effigy- "How very pagan." ("Очень по язычески.") Pan Flute- "Hollow reeds with harmonic resonance." ("Полые камыши с гармоническим резонансом.") Амулет - "It's a relic from another time." ("Реликт из другого времени.") Nightmare Fuel- "Ectoplasmic residue." ("Остаток эктоплазмы.") Ночной огонь- "Curiously luminescent." ("Любопытная люминисценция.") Броня ночи - "Protective shroud which transfers attacks to another dimension." ("Защитный кожух, который перемещает атаки в другое измерение.") Темный меч - "Transdimensional weaponry." ("Межпространственное оружие") 'Dress' Strawhat- "This will offer some protection from the sun." Beefalo Hat- "This hat is hidious." Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" (generic) Winter Hat- "I knit it myself." Top Hat- "How bourgeois." Dapper Vest- "It's a... thing." (lacks descriptions) Breezy Vest- "Durable outerwear." Puffy Vest- "Winter survival gear." Bush hat- "Camouflage." Garland- "How celebratory." Walking Cane- "I'm no rabologist." 'Nature - Plants' Evergreen Evergreen- "A generically coniferous tree." Evergreen (chopped)- "It has been harvested." Evergreen (burning)- "The tree is burning." Evergreen (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." Lumpy Evergreen- "This genus appears to lack reproductive capabilities." Log- "An axial section of tree trunk." Charcoal- "It's mostly carbon and ash." Pinecone- "Conifer seeds encased in a mature strobilus." Spiky Tree Spiky Tree- "A mangal rhizophora." Spiky Tree (chopped)- "It has been felled." Spiky Tree (burning)- "Combustion!" Spiky Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized mangrove." Marble Tree- "A tree made entirely of marble. Amazing." Sapling Sapling- "It's a small tree." Sapling (picked)- "Odd. I thought that would have killed it." Sapling (burning)- "Combustion!" Sapling (picked up)- "It requires soil to grow." Twigs- "Some small twigs." Grass Grass- "A cluster graminoid stalks." Grass (picked)- "I think it will grow back." Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." (generic) Grass (burning)- "Combustion!" Grass Tuft- "It requires soil to grow." Cut Grass- "Some grass cuttings." Berry Bush Berry Bush- "It's an Ardisia crenata bush." Berry Bush (picked)- "The berries are growing back, slowly." Berry Bush (barren)- "It will require an intervention." Berry Bush (picked up)- "It requires soil to grow." Reeds Reeds- "A group of juncaceae graminoids." Reeds (picked)- "I belive they shall grow back." Reeds (burning)-."Combustion!" Cut reeds- "Some rush cuttings." Plant Plant- "It's a... plant. Of some kind." Plant (growing)- "It is not yet ready for harvest." Plant (ready to be picked)- "It looks mature, now." Marsh Plant- "A swamp-dwelling rhizome." Spiky bush- "A cluster of brambles." Flower- "It's a wildflower. I'm unfamiliar with the species." Evil Flower- "It's not often one sees a flower with such a powerful aura." 'Nature - Objects' Bee Hive Bee Hive- "The natural home of the bee." Honeycomb- "Beeswax used for storing honey." Boulder Boulder- "A large sedimentary rock." Rocks- "A handful of assorted rocks." Flint- "A hard nodule of quartz." Nitre- "Also known as salpeter." Gold Nugget- "A small lump of gold. Atomic number 79." Graves Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." Grave- "A burial mound." Grave (dug)- "A desecrated burial mound." Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Unhygienic!" Animal Tracks- "Animal sign, leading away." Wooden thing Wooden Thing- "This runestone has unique geometric properties." Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "The device is in partial state of completion." Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "This machine can be used to travel between worlds." Ring Thing- "A torus of alloys and wiring." Crank Thing- "It applys basic mechanical principals." Box Thing- "An electrical charge regulator." Metal Potato Thing- "Neither fully organic nor inorganic." Divining Rod (on pedestal)- "That looks useful!" Divining Rod- "It is an(sic) magitechnical device." Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." Wormhole (open)- "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." Pond- "A small, but deep freshwater pond." Spider Den- "Fascinating. These spiders have a communal hive." Spider Egg- "A highly portable spider egg sack." Rabbit Hole- "It looks like a small animal's burrow." Merm House- "Obviously dilapidated." Skeleton- "A remarkably well-preserved human skeleton." 'Mobs - Monsters' Hounds Hound- "That hound is not domesticated." Red Hound- "That hound is more dangerous than the others." Blue Hound- "What a strange, cold beast." Hound's Tooth- "It's made of calcium and brimstone." Spiders Spider- "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." Spider (sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." Spider (dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." Spider Warrior- "It appears to be of the warrior caste." Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." Spider Warrior (dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." Silk- "Protein fibre extruded from an arachnid." Krampus Krampus- "It's a mythological holiday monster." Krampus Sack- "It seems bigger inside than out." Tentacle Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." (generic) Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." (generic) Tentacle spots- "I think these were its genitalia." Merms-''' Merm- "A piscean biped!" Merm(dead)- Merm House- "Obviously dilapidated." Mosquito- "A thirsty female Haemagogus Devorator." Werepig- "It's a lycanthropic pig." Ghost- "It must be fake. I don't believe it." Clockwork Knight- "An automatic equine." Clockwork Bishop- "A clockwork clergyman." MacTusk- ", gaelic variety." WeeTusk- "The juvenile is less aggresive." Tam o' Shanter- "And should we forget auld acquaintances?" '''Mobs - Neutral Animals Beefalo Beefalo- "It looks almost like a Bos Taurus." Beefalo (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." Beefalo (shaved)- "It looks cold." Beefalo Wool- "Long follicles harvested from the beefalo." Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." Baby Beefalo- "It has a widdle face! (ahem!)" Bee Bee- "Apis mellifera. Quite large!" Bee (picked up)- "It is not pleased." Killer Bee- "It is especially venomous." Killer bee (picked up)- "It is not pleased." Stinger- "It tapers to a sharp point." Pig Pig- "A semi-intelligent bipedal pig." Pig (following)- "He seems to have bonded with me." Pig (dead)- "Don't worry there are plenty more where that came from." Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." Frog Frog- "A amphibian tetrapod." Frog (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." Frog (dead)- "Considered a delicacy in some countries." Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea" Koalefant (winter)- "Koalefanta Proboscidea, in thick winter pelage 'Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Butterfly- "A colourful lepidopteran." ("Красочный лепидоптеран") Butterfly (picked up)- "It is captured." ("Он пойман") Birds Crow- "Corvus brachyrhynchos." ("Корвус брачайрхайнчос") Crow (picked up)- "He is mine now." ("Теперь он мой.") Crow Feather- "A crow feather." (Generic) Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" (Generic) Redbird (picked up)- Redbird feather- "A redbird feather." (Generic) Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berrie!" (Generic) Chester Eye Bone- "Oculus Mysterium." ("Окулюс Мистериум") Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "The oculus is inactive." ("Окулюс не активен") Chester- "A motile storage chest." ("Подвижный сундук") Кролик Кролик - "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." ("Некая разновидность Лагорморфов. С рогами") Кролик (в инвентаре) - "It is a cute widdle horned Lagormorph." ( "Это милый рогатенький Лагорморф") Fireflies Fireflies- "They disperse when I approach." Fireflies(picked up)- "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." Мандрагора Мандрагора- "Mandragora officinarum." ("Мандрагора оффициариум") Мандрагора (следует за игроком)- "Mandragora officinarum. But with a face." ("Мандрагора оффициариум. Только с лицом.") Мандрагора (мертва)- "Mandragora officinarum. Deceased." ("Мандрагора оффициариум. Умерла.") Мандрагора (приготовленная)- "Poor little guy." ("Маленькая бедняжка") 'Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- "Magnus Avis, fully developed." ("Магнус Авис, полностью развитый") Tallbird Nest (empty)- "It is empty." (Generic) Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That is quite an egg!" (Generic) Tallbird egg Tallbird Egg- "It requires incubation." Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Full of cholesterol." Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Development appears to be progressing." Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Al dente." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Exposure to temperature extremes may result in death." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "You will catch your death of cold." Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A watched pot never boils." Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "We shall soon reap the fruits of our labours." Smallbird Smallbird- "A rather diminutive specimen of the class aves." Smallbird (hungry)- "It requires sustenance." Smallbird (starving)- "Without sustenance, it will surely perish." Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "an adolescent avian." Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Please keep your voice level to a minimum." Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "A very naughty bird." 'Мобы - Боссы' Энт (Leif) - "Я... даже не знаю." ("I... don't even know.") Королева пауков - "Это должно быть центр разума улья." "That must be the center of the hive mind." Паучья шляпа - "С этим я смогу брать пауков под псионический контроль." ("With this I should be able to exert psionic control over the spiders.") Deerclops: "Megatherioceras!" 'Mobs - Other' Максвелл - "What a rude gentleman." ("Какой грубый джентельмен.") Король свиней - "He appears to be the leader of the village." ("Кажется, он лидер деревни") Эбигейл - "Aw, she has a cute little bow." ("Ах, у нее такой милый бантик.") 'Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "I don't think it's safe to eat this." Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still a little bit poisonous." Meat- "I normally wouldn't eat this raw." Cooked meat- "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." Drumstick- "I should gobble it." Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." (Generic) Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." Morsel- "It's a small, raw piece of meat." Cooked Morsel- "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." Koalefant Trunk- "A utilitarian proboscis." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Unpalatable, but high in protein." Frog Legs- "I've heard it's a delicacy." Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken" 'Food - Fruits' Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." (Generic) Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" Durian- "What a weird fruit." (Generic) Extra Smelly Durian- "It's still weird." (Generic) Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Haute Cuisine!" (Generic) Berries- "Some Ardisia crenata berries, I think." Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." (Generic) 'Food - Vegitables' Corn- "High in fructose!" (Generic) Popcorn- "High in fructose!" (Generic) Carrot (in the ground)- "Daucuscarots. Edible and delicious." Carrot (picked up)- "Daucus carota. Edible and delicious." Pumpkin- "It's as big as my head!" Hot Pumpkin- "How did it turn into a pie..." Eggplant- "It's not very eggy." (Generic) Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy!" (Generic) 'Еда из казана ' Большинство рецептов - "I cooked it myself!" ("Я приготовила это сама!") 'Food - Other' Seeds- "A handful of unidentifiable seeds." Roasted Seeds- Honey- "A sweetened plant nectar." Petals- "I've made some potpourri." Dark Petals- Butterfly Wings- "Wings from a captured butterfly." Butter- "Lepidopterous lipids?" Deerclops Eye- "I feel a vague sense of accomplisment." Rot- "It is heavy with bacteria." 'Misc Items' Red Gem- "It is warm." Blue Gem- "It is cold." Purple Gem- "It gives off an unusual aura." Beard Hair- "This is human facial hair." Manure- "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant." Marble- Gears- "Various wheels and cogs." Failing Adventure Mode: "We must learn from our failures." 'Announcements' Generic- "I don't know what that is." Battlecry- "Combat!" Battlecry (on prey)- Battlecry (Pig)- Battlecry (Spider)- Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- Leaving combat- "Well, that's over." Torch (run out)- "I need another torch." Boomerang (hit self)- "I misjudged the timing of its return." Dusk- "Night will be here soon." Entering light- "It is bright enough to see." Entering darkness- "I am in the dark." Doing things in the dark- "I can't see in the dark." Failed to to something- "I can't do that." Failed to craft something- "I can't make that now." Night Monster- "Did you hear that?" Night Monster (hurt by)- "OUCH! Something bit me!" Pecked- "Settle down this instant." Hound's are coming- "Something is approaching." Inventory full- "I can't carry anything more." Eating- "Yum!" Eating (spoiled food)- "That was partially decomposed." Eating (stale food)- "That was not at optimal freshness." Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." Hungry- "Librarians needs food." Exiting a Wormhole- "A detailed lesson in biology." Koalefant (lost its trail)- "the trail is no longer distinguishable." Koalefant (found)- "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." Категория:Персонажи